chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hana Kazuki
Hana Kazuki (香月 華) is one of the heroines and the only first year member of the Newspaper Club. She is a silent girl who never talks and is a 1st year student at Hekiho. She is also a gamer, otaku and knows how to work with computers easily. She always carries around lollipops and sometimes dried squid. Her club members treat her like a little sister. Appearance Hana is a pale female teenager with short pale blue hair and violet eyes. She wears red glasses and also black with silver accents over-ear headphones that she almost never takes off. She arguably has the biggest bust size among the girls in the newspaper club and the entire game besides Nono. Personality Hana is a silent girl who never talks but do make subtle humming-like sound mostly meaning either yes or no to answer people. She is an otaku and an online gamer addict that likes to play ESO2 in the club room with the club's computer and has a natural habit of wearing headphones around either on her neck or on ears. She likes eating snacks or sweets and her favorite lollipops and dried squid. Whenever she is wearing her headphones she has a problem hearing from outside and even has a habit of punching the club-room wall whenever she get mad playing ESO2. She is still a kind girl who appreciates the people around her but her way of thank you is strangely offering a lollipop or dried squid as seen multiple times with Takuru in the VN and once in the anime during episode 3. However in both the VN and anime, the lollipop was already licked by Hana that Takuru would decline her offer. Background and Plot Hana Kazuki is born on August 1st, 1999. During the events of the Shibuya Earthquake, she is awakened as a partial Gigalomaniac, receiving the ability of Real-Booting her delusions through her voice. In Hekiho Academy High School, she joins the Newspaper Club (6 months prior to the events of Chaos;Child), and subsequently meets Takuru, Serika, Nono, and Itou. In the final chapter she stays with Yuto Uki, and Mio, who all take cover in Akihabara (presumably in Daru Hashida's place). In Deep Sky ending it is revealed that the reason she takes care to not speak, and only respond to people with "hmm", is due to her fear that her words would be spread uncontrollably and cause dangerous errors. This is because she has no control over whether her words get real-booted, and she feels responsible for a deadly accident she has unintentionally caused in the past. Trivia *Her username in ESO2 is "KatsuoHana". *She occasionally chats with a user who goes by the name "Knight-Hart", also known as Nishijou Takumi, the protagonist of Chaos;Head. *She loves dried squid. Gallery Hana.png|Hana, playing Ensue 2. Hana bottle.png|Hana offering Takuru a bottle of water. Hana super strong Sumo Seal.png|Hana and Takuru riding the super strong Sumo Seal. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters